


Snuggles and Sneezes

by LittleGhostWhispers



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Fluff to the max, M/M, Oneshot, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, THIS IS SO CUTE, hope you like it, its really cute, some gay wizard dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostWhispers/pseuds/LittleGhostWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz are in bed and Simon sneezes, giving Baz a rather bad scare as he falls out of bed. I'm Sorry Make-Out Sessions are in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles and Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. I hope you all like it, because i sure do. I started writing it the moment that I finished the book. Please leave comments and send me prompts threw my tumblr http://littleghostwords.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks!!

Weak rays of light shined thru the blackout curtains, casting light on the deep green bedspread. The shape under it shifted as he awoke to the sound of chirping birds, changing his position to better snuggle with his still sleeping counterpart. He breathed, taking in Simon’s scent of Old Spice and newly washed sheets. Baz was still in awe that they were together, Simon Snow, the Chosen One is dating his half-dead ass. He played with Simon’s golden curls that lined his perfectly freckled face, whispering sweet things into his ear. 

Simon stirred but stayed unconscious, Baz nuzzled into his neck. The golden curls, that he learned to adore tickling his face. He began to gently kiss all the bruises along Simon’s neck and collarbone, all were of his doing last night (possibly the night before). What could he say when it came to his Simon he had no control whatsoever, he did what he wanted when he wanted and Simon usually never complained. At first snuggling was awkward with his dragon wings but they figured a way around it, like they do all of their problems. It amazed him how heavy a sleeper Simon was, he had known that he was hard to wake up from rooming with him for almost 7 years but he didn’t realize how hard it was until he tried to wake Simon up from a nightmare one night. Simon was thrashing, crying, and yelling out for at least an hour in Baz’s arms, unaware of his presence. When he finally woke up, he just climbed into Baz’s arms and sobbed until he fell back asleep not to much later. Baz would try and bring it up but Simon would tense up and refuse to spill so he gave up after a while, but not before he enchanted a **Don’t Let The Bedbugs Bite** spell on a dream catcher that hung on his bed frame. Simon said that it helps when Baz isn’t around, telling Baz that Penny comes in when the nightmare start to creep back. 

Baz just watched him for a while, his chest rise and fall with every breath, his forehead crinkling up like he was concentrating on something, and his eyelashes rapidly flutter. But he had grown tired of just watching, after 7 years of it he was just sick and tired of it. He planted a gentle kiss on Simon’s lips, they faintly tasted of mint toothpaste. Baz smiled before planting a few more, along his jawline and neck, earning a small smile and laugh from an awoken Simon. He kissed him once more on the lips, Simon leaned into his touch and kissed him back. Shifting as he grabbed Baz’s face and pulled him close, kissing him as he ran his fingers through his messy dark locks. Baz broke off the kiss and smiled at Simon, 

“You’re a drug to me Snow.” Simon smiled and kissed Baz’s forehead, before snuggling back against his bare chest. Giving a deep sigh as he glanced at the clock mounded on his wall, he settled back down onto the full bed. Baz leaning over him, his black hair brushing the tip of his nose, Simon reared back and let out a gigantic sneeze. It caught Baz off guard as he jumped and fell out of the bed, landing on his ass as it hit the dark hardwoods. He sat for a little bit, then caught a glimpse of Simon’s face, it was red and scrunched up as he desperately tried to hold in the laughter. But completely lost it when Baz huffed and stood and dusting himself off, Simon burst out laughing and became red in the face as he grabbed his sides. 

Baz stalked out of the room and filled up the kettle, placing it on the stove as he grabbed the paper. Simon came out not to long later, he wiped away the tears that has pooled in his eyes. He poured himself and Baz a cup of hot water and grabbed the tin of tea from the top of the fridge. Placing both cups on the table, and lightly trailed his fingers on Baz’s arm. Which he ignored as he read an article on the importance of locking your house during the holiday season. Simon sighed as he placed a black tea bag in both of their mugs, dripping in a few drops of honey in his and he tried to strike up a conversation with him as he sipped his tea. He had a one sided conversation during breakfast, which was just some brand named cereal. Simon picked up their dishes and placed them in the sink, sighing as he saw the mountain of dirty dishes continue to grow in their tiny sink. He should probably wash them, but he had a magical boyfriend for that. He eyed Baz, who was casually sitting at the table and finished the paper that lay on the table once more. Simon walked over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he began planting kisses left and right. Baz shifted under his affection, he was still mad about the falling out of bed thing and his pride was wounded. Something that a Pitch, such as himself couldn’t just forget about but under Simon’s touch he melted. 

He stood and allowed Simon to walk backwards, pinning him against the tile counter near the sink. Baz let out a quiet moan as Simon’s warms hands explored his chest under his shirt and kissed his collarbone. Pausing only to take of his own tee shirt off, Baz took this opportunity to turn the tables and flipped around causing Simon to be the one pinned against the tile. He picked him up and placed him on the counter.

“Look Snow, you’re finally as tall as me.” Baz smirked as he spoke.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Simon breathed back as he started to undo the buttons of Baz’s shirt. He obliged, and ran his hands down Simon’s chest while kissing him all the while. Simon’s legs wrapped around his torso and his tongue darted between Baz’s parted lips. Kissing Baz was so much better than kissing Agatha, he had determined this after the first time himself and Baz kissed back at Watford. He threw Baz’s shirt on the ground as Baz started to gently nibble on his lips, 

“That shirt probably costs more than your rent.” Baz whispers, eyeing the heap of his Italian cotton shirt that was crumbled and was sure to get wrinkled. He would be sure to send it to the dry cleaners with the load this week. 

“Get over it, rich boy.” Simon joked, before kissing his sugar spot; where his neck and collarbone met. He earned a soft whimper from Baz as he kissed it repeatedly and without mercy. Baz gripped the counter, before forcing Simon’s lips back to his. He really was the happiest undead person alive, he thought to himself as he took in Simon’s smell of sweat and the taste of salt on his lips. Baz grinned as he bit on his boyfriend’s neck, if you could put hickeys on top of existing hickeys he definitely had. Simon silently curses him when he gets strange looks in public but they both know he loves it. His scarf collection has grown exponentially since they started dating and Baz started crashing at his flat more than actually going home.

Baz could tell that his partner’s mind was wondering. He pulled away, breaking mid-kiss.

“What are you think of?” he asked, slightly panting as he looked passionately at his Snow.

“How good ice cream sounds right now.” Simon smiled as he reached over into the freezer, pulling out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s Cherry Garcia as well as two spoons from one of the drawers near Baz’s thigh. Holding one out for him and he dug his into the red frozen cream. Baz shook his head as he accepted the iron spoon,

“You’re such a glutton.” he said as he scooped out some ice cream for himself.

“I’m your glutton.” Simon says, before giving him a little kiss as he jumped down from the counter and practically dove into the couch in the next room. Baz soon joined him and cuddled up to his boyfriend and they watched Sherlock for the next few hours. Falling asleep with an empty carton of Ben and Jerry’s laying at their feet and smiles on their faces.


End file.
